


[Podfic of] Heard the Old Man and the Sea Singing Low

by silvergrrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary by Ghostcat: Veronica Mars receives an invitation to her high school reunion. Cue dreams of exes and justifiable french fry theft. Present-day fic, set just prior to the Neptune High reunion. Spoilers for seasons 1-3 of Veronica Mars. Part of the non-chronological All Things Go series, works as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Heard the Old Man and the Sea Singing Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heard the Old Man and the Sea Singing Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962830) by [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat). 



> Many thanks to [Ghostcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat) for entrusting me with her words. I love the "All Things Go" series and I hope to present some of its other stories in podfic form in 2015.
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> 

Cover art by silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Heard%20the%20Old%20Man%20and.mp3) | **Size:** 42.0 MB | **Duration:** 45:44  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Heard%20the%20Old%20Man%20and.m4a) | **Size:** 50.8 MB | **Duration:** 45:44  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
